Pain
by skittleAcullen
Summary: AU. AH. its march 20th and some one has something important to do ONESHT


**can you figure out what is going on and who is the speaker before i tell you its been nagging me all night i got up in the middle of the night last night typed alot until my mom caught me so anyway see if you can figure it all out**

**naruto: they wont be able to**

**me: naruto what are you doing here**

**naruto : helping you intruduce your story**

**me : whatever**

**naruto: she owns nothing**

**me : pssssh hater ON WITH THE CHALLANGE**

**PS its all gonna sound very vauge cuz i dont want to mention any names so iu wont be able to figure it out till the very end...ish**

"Good bye" the children all called as I walked to my car I just gave them a wave it was June 20 I had some important things to do today. I drove into the parking lot of Wal-mart and took a deep breath to prepare my self. I got of my car and walked into the store. Even though the store was huge people still noticed when I walked by. It's pretty easy to ignore

" Isn't that the lady from the news" I heard some one whisper. I paid it no attention I waked and got the things on my list.

Rose scented candles

Cookie dough ice cream

A lighter

A red shirt

Blue jeans

I got my things and paid for them. To anyone I was just a lady shopping but only one other person knew the significance of the things I had in my bag. I drove home and it started raining "perfect I thought this is great weather for such an occasion." I reached my house he wasn't home and neither were any of his friends. He respects this day he'll be back tomorrow morning at 12 midday. I respected him for giving me my space on this day. God I love him. I went upstairs the third bedroom on the left. No one came in here except for me and only on this day. No one would dare everyone knows what happened here 9 years ago. I set everything up I put the pictures on the middle of the bed. I lit the candles after placing in different parts of the room I put the cookie dough ice cream next to the pictures and sat down in front of them for a minute. I got up and pushed play on the cd payer its amazing it sill works after being only once a year for nine years. The music started slowly at first I went to sit on the floor in front of the bed. I let the tears flow freely now knowing I could do nothing to prevent them. This was the one time I didn't want them to stop. I was such a fool how could I not see this coming. She went from happy to depressed and they followed I knew something was wrong when the other one stopped coming over. When every time I mentioned her name they would breakout in a cold sweat. I didn't know till it was to late. How could I not see it and more importantly why wasn't I a part of it.

"WHY DIDDNT YOU TELL ME, I screamed DID YOU THINK I COULDN'T HANDLE IT!" I doubled over sobbing harder trying to catch my breath through the tears. I clutched myself in the fetal position

"Why" I kept repeating rocking back and forth slowly. I missed them so much why did they do this. It could have ended so much differently but they took matters into their own hands. I knew something bad would happen I could feel it but I was to late. I looked up at the bed at the pictures of Bella, Edward and Jacob all three murdered by each other assisted suicide. AND I SAW IT I came running in just as the three of them pulled he trigger. Bella pointed at Edward, Edward pointed at Jacob, and Jacob pointed at bella. I went to scream NO but I was to late. The blood splattered all over me everywhere I was covered in red from head to toe. I coughed and the tears came harder as I remembered this I just couldn't bare it to this day I still cant bring myself to read their suicide note. My love told me it said they couldn't live with themselves. They said they had kill luran and had said where her body was. I cried my self to sleep but before I was completely out. I heard the voices of my brother, danger magnet, and personal Tylenol whisper

" We love you Alice" and then i blocked out.

**did you guys like it i know it was sad but i feel sad please tell me if you guys like it and if u guys have any requests please show me the love**


End file.
